The invention relates to a device for detection of the correct shape of packets.
While the specification has been drafted with direct reference to cigarette packets by way of example, no limitation in the scope of application is implied.
In cigarette packaging machinery used in the production of soft, crush type packs, the device disclosed will be positioned between the unit which forms the packet (generally a first inner wrapping of foil and a second wrapping which incorporates the printed label), and the unit by which a covering of transparent film is applied to the formed packet. It is conventional practice in cigarette manufacture to run quality control checks on finished packs, in order to enable rejection of any incomplete and/or defective items. In the great majority of instances, however, such checks must necessarily be limited to a simple verification of whether or not the wrapping sheet or sheets have been applied, by reason of the embodiment of the packaging machine's exit stage and of the position in which the checks are implemented.
Clearly enough, this is a type of quality control that lacks completeness, inasmuch as the effective presence of the wrapping or wrappings is established, whilst the shape of the packet remains undetected.
The object of the invention is to embody a quality control device capable of overcoming this drawback.